The present exemplary embodiment relates to an automotive vehicle top and, more particularly, to an automotive vehicle that can be converted from a covered top to an open top (convertible).
It is well recognized that automotive vehicles with a top that can be opened are popular amongst a large section of drivers. In the construction of such automotive vehicles, it has been a common practice to produce an automotive vehicle with a convertible top made of canvas or the like which folds into a rear position in the automobile. Such convertible automobiles, however, have had a number of drawbacks, not the least of which is the fact that the canvas is loose, is apt to leak, easy to break into, and makes a considerable amount of noise when the automobile is moving along the road. In addition, in the wintertime, it is difficult to keep an automotive vehicle having such a flexible convertible top warm because it has low thermal insulation properties and may include openings allowing leakage of warm air from the interior of the car.
Hardtop convertible roofs have also been employed in the automotive industry. Hardtops typically are movable from a closed position above a passenger compartment to a retracted position within a bootwell or trunk. Generally speaking, hard top roofs have required space-consuming storage and cumbersome installation procedures. Moreover, typically a storage space is created for the hard top roof pieces and such a storage space necessarily reduces space available for rear seating and/or a trunk. Alternatively, in certain vehicles, the vehicle hardtop has been removeable for remote storage. Obviously, this is problematic if unexpected inclement weather is encountered.